


Got to Get You Out of This Bag

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: John finds Sherlock in a compromising position.





	Got to Get You Out of This Bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Shepard/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "Got to Get You into My Life" by The Beatles

John walks into 2-2-1-B  
He doesn’t know what he will find there  
There is a gym bag he can see  
Standing up straight and not reclined there  
  
Ooh, and it suddenly wobbles  
Ooh, and it wiggles and bobbles  
Tips itself right over on its side

Turns out there is Sherlock inside  
_(Do do do do duh do; do do do do duh do)_  
  
Sherlock is folded clean in half  
He has his head between his knees there  
And John is trying not to laugh  
At what a silly sight he sees there  
  
Ooh, and they’re suddenly giggling  
Ooh, and they’re clutching and wriggling  
Rolling ‘round together on the floor  
  
Kisses turning to something more  
_(Do do do do duh do; do do do do duh do)_

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to May_Shepard's prompt: Put Sherlock in a gym bag, and inspired by this post: http://may-shepard.tumblr.com/post/165032649954/gymbaglock


End file.
